


Always a Badass DEO Agent

by Lasvegas056



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Camping, Established Sanvers, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasvegas056/pseuds/Lasvegas056
Summary: Alex and Maggie go camping!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Agent_Dimples for brainstorming and giving it a read! All mistakes are mine!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @lasvegas056 feel free to say hi!

Alex thought she could do this. It was just a night…and with that wide grin and those dimples, how could she say no?  

She threw some clothes into the backpack Maggie had lent her. The weather promised to be nice so she packed some t-shirts (one long and one short), some pj pants and her toothbrush and toothpaste. She wore basketball shorts, a flannel, and her favorite baseball cap. It was a rare day off so she was excited to wear looser, softer clothes compared to her usual DEO tactical uniform. 

Alex looked around the apartment a couple times to see if she’d forgotten anything. She shrugged feeling confident that she had everything she needed and sank down on the couch waiting for Maggie’s text.  

Ten minutes later she heard her phone buzz on the coffee table. 

Sawyer: Ready? 

Danvers: Yup. Down in a sec. 

She grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder and jogged to the garage to meet Maggie. 

————————- 

To be honest, when Maggie had first brought up the idea of camping on their first day off in almost three months, Alex had laughed off the idea. But now looking at Maggie, hair tied back, cut off jean shorts that showed just the right amount of leg and a tank top—sunglasses perched on her head—she thought maybe camping would be that bad. 

————————-

Alex threw her bag in the back noting that Maggie’s bag was almost twice as large as hers. She tilted her head confused before joining Maggie in the front. 

Maggie took one look at Alex’s outfit and chuckled, “you’re so gay, Danvers.” 

“Backatcha Saywer,” Alex said leaning over to give Maggie a quick kiss. 

————————-

They drove mostly in silence with Alex admiring the view out the window, always resting one hand on Maggie’s thigh.  

After about two hours and after winding through countless deserted little towns, Alex turned to her girlfriend and said, “Sawyer, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were driving me to my death.”

Maggie chuckled, “patience Danvers. Patience. We’re almost there.”

And soon enough Maggie was pulling over in a tiny parking lot, if you could even call it that. Alex hopped out of the car and went to swing both bags over her shoulders but Maggie’s pack threatened to knock her off her feet. 

“Mags! What the hell do you have in here?”

“Food. Beer. A tent. The essentials Danvers. You didn’t think I’d let you freeze or starve?,” she teased. 

Alex rolled her eyes to hide her embarrassment. “Well at least let me carry some of this she said,” nodding toward Maggie’s pack. 

“Not a chance Danvers. Can’t have you pooping out on me before we get to camp. Besides, I got this. Tiny but mighty remember?”

Alex sighed. She knew Maggie wasn’t going to budge. _And where exactly was this campsite. Oh god, what had she gotten herself into?_

—————

Nine miles. That’s what she’d gotten herself into. Nine miles and _many_ hills later Maggie finally announced that they had arrived. Alex took off her pack and flopped down. She was exhausted and she sparred and trained with Supergirl!

Maggie came up behind her and massaged her shoulders. And Alex melted. Maggie had taken such good care of her—never making her feel stupid, slow, or inexperienced. Maggie had spouted off so many facts about the various trees and flowers they past—keeping Alex entertained the entire time. _Did you know that redwood trees have been around for about 240 million years—yeah she hadn’t either!_ And feeding Alex an endless supply of snacks. And making sure Alex stayed hydrated. Maggie always made her feel cared for. Made her feel special. Made her feel loved. 

Alex wasn’t sure how long they’d sat like that but before she knew it, Maggie was standing up giving her shoulder a final squeeze. 

“Alright Danvers. Let’s go!” Maggie grabbed Alex’s hand, pulling her to her feet and they started walking along the narrow dirt path. 

The path quickly descended, revealing a beautiful ocean vista. Alex stopped and grabbed Maggie’s hand—taking in the view. It had been years since Alex had spent long hours surfing in Midvale. She hadn’t realized how much she missed it until she stood here watching the waves crash and break. 

Maggie led them along the beach, picking up kelp—laughing while she wiggled it playfully in Alex’s face. So Alex started picking up random seashells until Maggie picked up the pace—running backwards calling “hurry up. We don’t have all day!”

Alex grinned and broke into a jog as Maggie disappeared over a small hill. As she reached the base of the hill she noticed a trail of Maggie’s clothes—first her boots, socks… She picked up the pace, ignoring the burn in her muscles—running in the sand was no joke. She reached the top of the hill just as Maggie was taking off her shirt—her back muscles flexing as she tugged the shirt over her head. Alex was so caught up in starring at her beautiful girlfriend that she didn’t take stock of her surroundings until she felt the cold water hit her. Maggie had taken them to a perfectly secluded waterfall. Maggie standing wearing only her bra and sopping wet jean shorts—running her hands through her hair was too much for Alex and she pounced—kissing her girlfriend and stopping only to gasp for air all the while letting her hands roam Alex’s soft skin. She lost herself in Maggie. Tasting the perfect combination of sweat, Maggie, and the cold fresh water. She lost herself in Maggie's soft skin. Her taut abs glistening as water droplets pooled. Alex was so lost in Maggie that she didn't notice herself starting to fall until finally her DEO training kicked in and she reached out to grab something--anything to break her fall. Alex didn't realize what she'd grabbed until Maggie let out a soft moan. Maggie's breast. That's what she'd grabbed. _Smooth Danvers, real smooth_. Alex fell to the ground with a light thump, immediately feeling her blush rising to the surface. When she looked up, all the embarrassment seemed to melt away when she saw Maggie looking at her with her big brown eyes. 

Maggie broke the silence and whispered, “worth it?” and reached out to help Alex up. 

“Always.”

Maggie smiled putting her arm around the taller woman's waist and said, “how ‘bout we go set up camp, huh?”

They collected the clothes that had been flung every which way and made their way back to their campsite. 

Maggie pulled out a small bag from her pack and started to dump out its contents. Poles, stakes, a floor mat, the actual tent and its matching rain fly. 

“Ever set up a tent before Danvers?”

“No, but I can figure it out while you start dinner? Unless you want me to start dinner?,” she teased. 

“No!” Maggie all but yelled, remembering the last time she left Alex in charge of feeding them. 

Maggie busied herself in unpacking and setting up the gas stove and setting out the food she bought. She wanted to inspire more camping trips with her girlfriend so she shied away from the dehydrated meals she usually brought and instead opted for burritos. It was quick, easy, and who doesn’t love a good burrito after a long day of hiking? She started heating up the beans, cooking the rice, and was about to start dicing the tomato when she heard Alex yell, “God dammit!”

She stopped what she was doing and looked over at her girlfriend who was standing over the tent parts—instructions in hand and muttering herself with an exasperated look plastered on her face. 

Maggie quickly finished dicing the tomatoes and cut up the avocado before calling, “Babe, need a hand?”

“No.”

So Maggie toasted the tortillas before assembling the burritos and moving over to Alex—burritos in one hand and beers in the other. 

Looking at the sight before her, Maggie tried to stifle the laugh that accompanied the giant grin that was forming. She failed. She managed to choke out “you’re a freaking DEO agent. You have more degrees than anyone I know. And really? You can’t set up a tent?”

Alex glowered. Grabbing the beer and taking a long pull. “It just…It keeps slipping…And the clips won’t stay! …And I kick your butt at pool regularly!”

“Pool? Really babe? I think we’ve finally found the thing I can be better at—camping. Don’t worry, I got this. Eat your food before it gets cold,” she said kissing the top of her head. 

They ate in silence watching the sun set. After dinner, Maggie put away the food and secured the kitchen before joining Alex in their tent and pulling out her book. Suddenly she felt Alex's body tense. "Babe, are you scared?"

"No! I'm a DEO agent, I don't get scared. I do the scaring!" Alex scoffed. 

Maggie shook her head and went back to her book. A couple minutes later, Alex had all but jumped into Maggie's lap after the rustling got louder and closer. 

"You'll always be my badass DEO agent," Maggie said pulling Alex close, absentmindedly running her fingers through her hair. Alex immediately relaxed to Maggie.

Later that night, when she was sure Maggie was asleep, Alex whispered, “I get why you love camping. Everything is perfect out here. I love you Mags.”


End file.
